Why 19th century of all places? !
by FunnyGhostXD
Summary: Molly Jackson your avarege 12 year old gets stuck in 19th century! Why is she here? Read to find out. OCxCiel moments be included.
1. Molly in 19th century?

**Funny: Well as you can see, this is my first ever Kuroshitsuji AKA Black Butler story. Can anyone do the disclaimer please?**

**Sebastian: FunnyGhostXD doesn't own Kuroshitsuji. If she did, she would had continued it and it will be doom for us if she's the one owning it.**

**Funny:Damn straight.**

* * *

**No ones POV**

_*Beep Beep!*_

A hand reached towards the alarm clock. There, stood a groggily 12 year old girl. _'Hm. Another day, another life.'_She thought croggily. After a shower, she went to dress herself.

How she looks like you might ask? She had raven black hair past her hips, a emerald green eyes, creamy pale skin, and was 4'7 ft tall. She wore on a white button down shirt, green tie, black opened vest, black skirt, red fingerless gloves, red knee socks, and black boots.

Pas she to the mirror, she tied her hair in twin high pig tails with green ribbons. As she finished dressing herself, she went towards the living room. There, her cousin was sitting, eating her break feast.

"Morning Mindy."Greeted the black haired girl."Morning Molly."She greeted back. Mindy Anderson was a 14 year old girl who was 5'3 ft tall, dark brown midwaist hair, blonde highlights, and honey brown eyes. She was wearing a black tie, white button down shirt, black opened vest, black skirt, white ankle socks, and gray converse.

"So anything new happened on the news?"Asked Molly. Molly Jackson is just your ordinary 12 year old midgit. Good grades, ordinary days, same old dame old.

"Well, there are some news of paranormal things, fashion, horoscopes, and weather. So no, nothing new."Said Mindy, glancing over Molly.

"Anything about Capricorn?"Asked Molly interested in her horoscope. Mindy tried to remember, until she finally did.

"'Your amazing new job (or project, or even job search) is energizing you and keeping you on track - so make the most of this! You should be able to make great progress in just 24 hours.' That's what they said."Said Mindy.

"I don't have a job yet. Buutt, I bet the other Capricorns are happy to hear this."Molly said."Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to school."

"What ever."

* * *

**Molly POV**

I was on my way to school, as usual. As I walked down, I saw this small shop as I walked by. It was called 'Endless Magic.'

Weird name.

Anyways, since it interested me so much, I entered the store. It was all dark full of spider webs. The one thing I hate. Bugs or insects or reptiles. Before I go ranting how much they creep me out, I notice a old lady sitting in a chair with a black kitten. Creepy.

"What yer doin' here? This is no place for children."Did that old hag called me a kid?"I'm not a kid, despite my height, I'm not one. Anyways, I'm just here to look at the place out."I responded back.

She just looked at me."If ye break somethin', yer goin' to regretted."She said coldly.

I just went checking the place out. There was some books, some pendants, and some other creepy things. As I went further the store, I noticed this crystal ball sitting in a table.

"Oi! Don' touch that child"

Too late. By accident, I moved the crystal ball. When it fell, it shattered to pieces. I looked at the lady. She looked furious. She then turned to me. Then started chanting, "Let her be where time sets back."

"I'm sorry Miss. I'll get you a new one!"I Yelled.

But she kept her chanting. But before I knew, I blacked out.

* * *

**Finni POV**

I was gardening like Sebastian had told me so. I was about to cut the weeds until I notice something. I got closer, and it was a girl! She was so cute! She appears to breathing as well.

I better tell Sebastian about this.

* * *

**Molly POV**

Ok. So first I'm walking towards school, next old hag is chanting, and now I'm in a bed room! What the hell is going on here?! Well, at least nobody touched me or anything. But then again, I might never know.

The door suddenly opened. There, stood a tall hottie dude who reminded me of Slender man by some reason. He was tall, wearing a black butler suit, raven black hair, pale skin, and red eyes."My master would like to speak to you. He would come at any minute now."And with that he left.

Then I realized something."Dolly? Where are you?"No response. Damn it. Where is she when I need her the most? Well, back to the topic, when the hottie said 'Master', does that mean. . . . . .

I'M GOING TO BE A SEX TOY?!

This 'Master' problaby side both ways, since the dude said he would come any minute now. Room + girl + dude + 'Master' = Trouble.

Dolly where are you dammit! I'm stuck in a place where I might be someone's sex toy. Well since she's not here, I got to escape. I looked around the room, I noticed a window next to me.

Perfect!

I opened the window so I can get the hell out of here. I was about to jump, until I heard a voice."What are you doing?"I slowly turned around, and saw a boy who looked my age, but taller than me. He had grayish black hair, pale skin, a blue eye, and was wearing a eye patch. Creepy pirate dude.

"Oh hey dude. I'm just taking fresh air."I said.

Fresh air? Fresh air?! That's the excuse you have Molly?

"May I asked what were you doing in my garden?"He asked."Wait you're the 'Master' the tall dude was speaking of?"I asked. He nodded. Then I said, "Dude, I'm too young to be a sex toy. So with that in mind, I'm out of here."

I was about to leave the room until pirate dude grabbed my shoulder."First of all, I'm not going to make you my sex toy. Second, since there are no records of you, I will have to make you as my maid."He said.

I shrugged."I'm fine with it, as long there aren't Pedo bears in here."I said.

* * *

**Funny: Molly is a maid now! Who is this Dolly person she was speaking of? Review, Fave, and follow. No flames!**


	2. Kidnapped on the first day

**Funny: Welcome to 'Why 19th century of all places?!' A place where the points don't matter. That's right. The points don't matter. And can someone do the disclaimer please?**

**Molly: Me! FunnyGhostXD doesn't own Kuroshitsuji. If she did she wouldn't had written this story now, would she?**

**Dolly: Enjoy!**

**Molly: How did you get here if you weren't introduced yet? Wait! Don't start the story-!**

* * *

**Molly POV**

I dressed myself in the clothes that Sebastian, the tall dude, gave me. Then he told me that's the outfit I will wear in my work shifts and that I have to call Ciel, the pirate, either Master or Lord Phantomhive."Ok Sebastian! I think I know what to do now."I said."Do you know how to make any pastries or tea, Miss Jackson?"He asked.

"Yeah!"I said.

"Very well then. I hope you won't do any disturbance to the young Master."He said leaving already."I won't!"I called out.

When he left, I closed the door and locked it. I went towards my bed where the maid outfit sat. I sighted.

After I was done changing, I looked myself in the mirror. I liked it. I never liked dresses that much, but this outfit suited me. It was a dark green knee dress, white button down shirt underneath it, white ruffled apron, red knee socks, and black boots.

Then I saw a image in the mirror.

"I see you finally show up Dolly."I said dropping my pitch voice and turning to her.

Let tell you why I was looking for her in the last chapter. She is like my guardian angel. Ok, she is my guardian angel. But the only reason it's because I'm her recarnation. But her human form from the past, of course.

She kinda looks like me, except that she has white hair that passes her hips tied in a high pony tail with a purple ribbon. She has a silver blue dress that reaches above her knees, a silver blue cape, small wings, saphire blue eyes, and black shoes.

"Sorry I didn't came Molly. I had to check the place out so I can make sure where we are."She said. My eyes brighten up."Really? Where are we then?"I asked.

"We're in-"

I heard a knock.

"Sorry. Have to go."She whispered. She then disappeared.

Damn.

I walked towards the door, and got the lock off. It was Ciel."I see you changed Molly."He said, looking at me up and down. No chiz Sherlock."Yeah I did. Hehe."I said."Sebastian will show you the kitchen. Isn't that right, Sebastian?"He asked.

"Yes Master."Said Sebastian appearing out of nowhere. How the hell did he got there?

"Follow me Miss Jackson."

While we were walking down the hallway, I saw three people running around. One of them was a boy no more than 15, had golden blond hair, aqua green eyes, and by some reason was wearing a cat costume.

There was a maid who had cherry red hair and was wearing glasses, dark blue dress, and a white ruffled apron. She had mouse traps in her hands, which was kind of weird. There was a man who had blond hair, had cook clothes, and was running allong as well. And finally there was this chibi old man who had a butterfly net and was wearing black jacket, black tie, gray pants, and glasses.

"I feel like I came in the wrong time."I muttered. I looked up at Sebastian and he had a dark aurora surrounding him. He then caught some mice that came out of nowhere. He then put it at the butterfly net.

"Stop playing around and get to work. As you can see, we have a new company working for us."He said referring to me.

All four of them finally noticed me."Oi, isn't this the girl that you were talking about Finny?"Asked the man to the young boy.

"Yeah!"He exclaimed.

"Her name is Molly Jackson. Please treat her well. I'll go serve the young master if you need me. Mey-Rin, please show Miss Jackson where the kitchen is."Said Sebastian leaving.

* * *

"So this is the kitchen right?"I asked.

"Indeed yes it is Miss Jackson."She said."Please call me Molly if you like."I said, smiling."Yes Mis-I mean Molly."She said.

Sebastian then came.

"Miss Jackson, the master would like tea and pie. I believe you have work to do. Mey-Rin, you may leave now."Said Sebastian.

I turned to Mey-Rin, who was blushing, and said,"Ye-yes Sebastian."She stammered, then left very fast.

"Young Master would like you to prepare him Deep-Dish apple raisin pie. And Earl Grey as tea. He would also like you to bring it to his office."Said Sebastian."Yeah sure."I said.

Sebastian then left.

Deep-Dish pie, deep-dish pie, I think mom told me the recipe didn't she?

As long anything doesn't go wrong, I think I will be ok.

* * *

**Minutes Later. . . . . . . . .**

* * *

Done!

It took some time. But it was worth it. Now time to find Ciel's office while this pie and tea is still warm.

As I started walking around, I notice one thing.

I'm lost.

Luckily I spotted Mey-Rin."Mey-Rin, do you know where Master Ciel office is?"I asked. Ok, it's really weird for me to call anyone Master or Lord. Too weird.

Mey-Rin nodded.

"It's straight down the hallway and you go to the right, yes!"She explained.

"Thanks Mey-Rin."I thanked. I started walking very straight to the hallway. I later went to the right, and spotted Ciel almost opening his door.

"Master Ciel! Here is the pie and tea you requested."I said walking towards him. Again, the weirdness."Alright then. Give it to me when we're in my office."He said.

I nodded.

When we entered, Ciel seemed to be quiet.

Too quiet.

Then I turned and faced a unconscious Ciel and a dude who looked in his 40's."Ciel!"I yelled. But then the world blacked out.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Her eyes started to flutter open. As Molly started to wake up, she started to hear faint voices."The order of England's underworld. One of the 'Villainous Nobles' that have assumed the bad guy role for the royal family for generations."Said the unknown voice.

'Where am I?'Thought Molly. When her eyes finally had cleared her vision, her eyes widened as she saw Ciel beaten up.

"Oi. It looks like the girl finally woke up."Said the man with blond hair, grabbing Molly's chin."Get. Your. Hands. Off me."Said Molly through her teeth."A spicy one eh?"He said."Why am I here?"Asked Molly glaring at him."Let's just say your 'Master' is a threat to my business."He said.

"I thought it was you, Azzurro Vanel of the Ferro family!"Said Ciel coldly.

"Say Phantomhive, it's been tough for the Italian mafia with all these tea brained English men running around ruining the business."Said Azzurro."The queen has ordered me not to let the drugs or the vermin to let them run wild anymore."Said Ciel.

"This is why I hate English men! The queen this, the queen that! You're all a bunch of momma boys"He than grabbed Ciel's chin."But we're birds of a feather aren't we? So let's get a long."He said.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of making friends with a filthy rat."Said Ciel. Azzurro pulled his gun out, and pointed the gun at Ciel and me.

"Don't underestimate me you damned brat! Now where is the key or I'll shoot your servants one by one!"

Ciel just smiled, and said,"You better hope your little lap dogs know how to play fetch."He got punched as a answer. While Azzurro called his workers, Molly stared at Ciel with wide eyes."Ciel, just what plan do you have on your sleeve?"She whispered to herself. After some moments passed, a phone call came."What who is it!"Yelled Azzurro.

Molly then heard a famliar giggle.

"Seven minutes."

The line went dead. Azzurro then started freaking out and told his men to guard the hideout. Seven minutes later, the door opened. Azzurro prepared himsef by putting both Molly and Ciel, and got the gun on Ciel's head. Just great.

The door opened. Standing was Sebastian. But there was someone else standing behind Sebastian, who was hiding very perfectly.

A girl.

But she seemed a year older than Molly, had golden blond hair with a black ribbon, peach skin, ruby red eyes, yellow knee socks, black ankle boots, and the uniform same as Molly, but a red version.

The girl only wore a sinister smile on her face.

'It looks like Charlie has came too. What is she doing here? Isn't she suppose to be back in 2013?'Asked Dolly to Molly.** (A/N: Molly and Dolly are communicating through mind interaction.)**

'How am I supposed to know. I'm not her mother.'Replied Molly."Only a servant? Not to mention he has a girl too. I was expecting a tough guy, not some damn girl and a servant.

'He is so getting himself in his own grave.'Thought both Molly and Dolly.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble that my partner in crime has been doing. But I would like her back, since it's no fun having her not around."Said Charlie with a fake smile."Sure. Like I've done a lot of trouble before."Said Mollly with a tint of sarcasm.

Charlie started walking towards them but was held back by Sebastian."I would like to handle the situation, Miss Charlie."

Charlie pouted."Alright."

But when Sebastian walked in, he has been shot many times, which caused his corpse to fall."Well, my turn to get this dude and the others back."She said starting to walk forward.

"I believe you have no bullets. I wonder what I'm going to do with you."Said Charlie to the frightened men, who finally ran away.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!"Said Azzurro, shaking in fear."Hurry up! His breath stinks."Said both Ciel and Molly."Don't rush me man!"Charlie replied. A bullet was finally dired. When Azzurro turned around, he saw Molly and Ciel being alive.

"How?"

"I belive this is yours."

Sebasian dropped the bullet on Azzurro's breast pocket. Just as then, Azzurro's arm twisted . While that was happening, Charlie was untying Ciel and Molly."How did you found us?"Asked Molly. Charlie chuckled."Let's just say that I had a special help from someone."

* * *

**Funny: Too rushed? Anyways fave, review, follow, and no flames!**


End file.
